ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Ribut
is an Ultra created by the joint collaboration of Les' Copaque Productions, the creators of Upin and Ipin, and Tsuburaya Productions. He starred in episodes 25 to 27 in the 8th season and episodes 28 to 30 in the 9th season of Upin and Ipin in Malaysia and Indonesia. Ribut made his first canon on-screen appearance in Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes. Etymology The Malay word "Ribut" means Storm in English. The name suits him as he's usually seen flying, running, and dodging enemy attacks with amazing speed. Design Ultraman Ribut shares his design with many other previous Ultras, but is mostly reminiscent of the Showa-era Ultras. In his animated appearances, his design has a somewhat cybernetic feel and has some gear mesh design. He is also the first known Ultra who possesses cross hatch patterns on some of his red parts. However, these minor details are absent from his live-action suit(s). Despite being based off the Showa Ultras in design, he has crystals on his hands and legs, similar to the recently-starring Ultraman at the time in Japan, Ultraman Ginga. History Not much is known of Ribut other than the fact that he is part of the . Ultraman Ribut The Defense Rescue Force were investigating a ball of fire that fell onto the Earth, causing a mysterious haze to develop. After complaining about illegal logging and river pollution, they found that the cause was Alien Kilat, who then attacked them in their aircrafts. Fortunately, Terasawa of DRF turned into Ultraman Ribut and saved the Aman 1 plane from crashing. Alien Kilat decided to take Aman 2 as a hostage and blasted at Ribut, though he simply dodged the attacks and ran towards the alien, who had thrown the plane towards a highway. Acting quickly, Ribut flew towards it and grabbed it out of the air. Upin and Ipin shoot at the alien, which did little more than grab its attention. Luckily, Ribut stops its attack and takes the fight elsewhere. Seeing an opportunity, Kilat burned the area and inhaled the smoke, increasing its strength. However, the DRF realized this and deploys air filters to filter out the smoke. The angered alien then shot at Ribut, who dodged the attack. However, the misfired beams hit a power station and awakened Raksasa Halilintar, who fed on the leaking electricity and grew larger than Ribut himself before heading towards the city of Kuala Lumpur. Ribut quickly finishes off Alien Kilat with his Galaxium Blaster before heading to the city to stop Halilintar, arriving just in time to defend some of the kids from Halilintar's attack, though he loses his Ribut Blocker in the process. Ribut's Color Timer starts to flash soon after and he begins to lose consciousness, but he gets up again after hearing Upin and Ipin cheer for him. Attacking Halilintar once more, he slices off its horns using his Remote Cutter before placing it in his Strong Net, using it to fling Halilintar into space. Thanking Upin and Ipin for their bravery, Ribut grants them a parting gift, which turn out to be the G-Flash placed on their wrists when they wake up in the real world. Ultraman Ribut II The shadows of people in Kampung Durian Runtuh were disappearing, making the people become lifeless husks. This is the doing of Raksasa Bayang, who fed on the shadows of humans. When it targeted Upin and Ipin, Ultraman Ribut had to rescue them, though the monster proved to be a formidable foe. It almost devoured Ribut's shadow, but he saved himself by unleashing light from his crystals, repelling the beast. Bayang continued to eat the shadows of others, and had increased to double its size since it last fought Ribut. The monster resurfaced near the DRF base, and they have no choice but to deploy Upin and Ipin to free the shadows trapped inside it. After managing to do so, Bayang shrank back to its regular size. As the brothers' G-Flash shined, Ultraman Ribut reappeared to battle the monster, though he was at a disadvantage because Upin and Ipin were still within it. After managing to extract them, Ribut engaged the monster in a proper battle, though he had to end the fight quickly as his Color Timer had started flashing. Knocking Bayang into the sky, Ribut finishes off the monster using his Galaxium Blaster. With the battle over, Ribut brings the brothers into his Inner Space to grant them another gift; more of his light was donated to their G-Flash. The brothers are transported back to their home, and an image of Ribut appears in the clouds, bidding them farewell. Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Ribut arrives in Planet Liquitor, rescuing a lone Ragon who was threatened by Peguila and fights against the monster before he proceeds to kill with Galaxium Blaster. After having a chat with the grateful Ragon, he received an Ultra Sign from Taro telling Ribut to help Rosso and Blu, who were being attacked by Etelgar and fell down to Planet Penol, Ribut appears and defends them with his Blocker Effect just before the brothers are hit by an energy ball. Ribut puts Etelgar in his Strong Net so that the three of them can escape. They go back to the land of light, and Taro gives him another mission - to find "someone". Thanks to intel from the Galaxy Rescue Force, Ribut invaded the magical space. Ribut approaches the "blue giant" as the fallen Ultra, Tregear and prepares to apprehend him. Ribut attempts to fight, but Tregear simply toys with his opponent. After a fight, Tregear revives the fallen Ultra Dark-Killer and Ultraman Zero Darkness, the former growing to gigantic size and going berserk due to his overflowing power. Tregear leaves Ribut to fight two Red Kings, saying that he will at least do him the favor of remembering his name. Ribut engages in the fight against both Red Kings and kills them using the Remote Cutter. As the Red Kings explode behind him, he leaves the rest to the New Generation Heroes. Profile Stats *'Height': 50 m (Upin and Ipin), 40 m (Live Action) *'Weight': Micro to infinity (Upin and Ipin), 40,000 t (Live Action) *'Age': Unknown *'Time Limit': Presumably 3 minutes like other Ultras Body Features * : The standard Color Timer, given a different name. *'Ultra Armor': From the battle with Alien Kilat, Ribut's body has shown that it can withstand high temperatures and is resistant to fire and presumably lasers, as there was no burnt damage seen after being hit by the alien's fiery beam. * : The blue crystals that he has on his arms and legs, which control the energy within him. They are used for most of his techniques. * : An armament worn on his left arm, on top of his left arm crystal, is used to erect his barrier. Transformation : Twin bracelets used by Terasawa. In order to transform, Terasawa would need to put both of the bracelets together. Terasawa_Transforming.png ULTRAMAN_RIBUT_04.png|Ribut's first rise Ultraman_Ribut's_Second_Rise.png|Ribut's second rise RibutRise1.gif RibutRise2.gif RibutHenshin.gif Weapons * : An armament worn on his left arm, on top of his left arm crystal, is used to erect his barrier. ** : Ribut can erect a circular shield of blue energy to protect himself. **'Shield': The Ribut Blocker itself can expand and be used as a shield. * / : A Bō that only appeared as a stage-show exclusive weapon. RibutBlockerUGF.png|Ribut Blocker RibutBlockerEffect.gif|Blocker Effect BlockerEffectUGF.gif|Blocker Effect (Live Action) RibutShield.gif|Shield RibutRod.png|Ribut Rod Techniques Special * : After charging up Galaxium energy by swirling his hands around, Ribut fires his Ultra Beam in an "L" position. It can destroy a monster in one hit. * : Like the original Ultraman, Ribut can fire rings of energy to cut apart his opponent. These can split up into multiple smaller blades. * : A technique that is used in his stage show. He gathers all of his energy and releases it all at once to clear off the dark sky so that the sun light can reach Earth once again. After using this technique, he is completely exhausted. * : Ribut can fire a ray that can trap a monster in a sphere. Used on Halilintar before Ribut threw him into space. *'Light Flash': Ribut's Crystal Galaxium crystals charge up energy and release light, repelling darkness. **'Light Burst': Ribut's whole body releases a bright light, freeing himself from dark powers. *'Travel Sphere': Ribut can travel in a ball of light. * : Ribut summons square barriers to block attacks. RibutGalaxiumBlaster.gif|Galaxium Blaster RibutGalaxiumBlaster2.gif|Galaxium Blaster (Alternate) GalaxiumBlasterUGF.gif|Galaxium Blaster (Live Action) RibutRemoteCutter.gif|Remote Cutter RibutMultiCutter.gif|Remote Cutter (Multiplied) RemoteCutter.gif|Remote Cutter (Live Action) GalaxyRibut.gif|Galaxy Ribut RibutStrongNet.gif|Strong Net StrongNetUGF.gif|Strong Net (Live Action) RibutFlash.gif|Light Flash RibutLightBurst.gif|Light Burst RibutTravelSphere.gif|Travel Sphere RibutBarrierWall.gif|Saving Wall Physical *'Ribut Punch': A standard punch attack, can be charged with energy. **'Flying Punch': A powerful flying punch, with his fist covered in light. *'Ribut Kick': A standard kick attack, can be charged with energy. ** : A flying kick attack. *'Ribut Throw': A throwing technique. *'Ribut Chop': A chop attack. *'Agility': Ribut is perhaps one of the most agile Ultras ever, being able to dodge enemy fire that he is running towards. He often performs jumps and flips and has excellent reaction time for something so massive as an Ultra. RibutAttacks.gif|Ribut Punch and Ribut Kick RibutPunch.gif|Flying Punch RibutFlyingKick.gif|Ribut Kick G RibutKickG.gif|Ribut Kick G (Live Action) RibutThrow.gif|Ribut Throw RibutDodge.gif|Agility Merchandise Ultra Hero Series (500) *'Ultraman Ribut' (Ultra Hero Series, 2019/2020) **Release date: ***November 2019 (Ultra Heroes EXPO THE LIVE) ***February 2020 (Retail) **Price: 600 yen **JAN/ISBN: **Materials: PVC : Ultraman Ribut made his debut as an Ultra Hero Series figure for the very first time. Molded in red soft vinyl plastic, Ribut features primarily silver, some blue (color timer and the Ribut Blocker crystal) and cream (eyes) paint operations. The figure is based on his live-action suit rather than his CGI iteration of the character seen in Upin & Ipin. : This figure was initially released as an exclusive for the Ultra Heroes EXPO THE LIVE event held in November 2019 before it became a standard retail figure in February 2020. Gallery Upin & Ipin ultramanribut.jpg|Ultraman Ribut's early promotional art ULTRAMAN RIBUT.jpg|An official poster for Upin & Ipin x Ultraman Ribut Ultraman-Ribut-2-Upin-Ipin-9.jpg UltramanRibutColorTimer.png|Ultraman Ribut's color timer and chest design. Ribut's Arm Crystal close up.png|Ultraman Ribut's Arm Crystal Design Crystal Brace.png|Ultraman Ribut's Crystal Brace Ribut's Leg Crystal.png|Ultraman Ribut's Leg Crystal Design and Position Ribut's Fighting Stance.png|Ultraman Ribut's Fighting Stance ULTRAMAN RIBUT 03.png|Ribut vs. Halilintar Ultraman-Ribut-2-Upin-Ipin-1.jpg|Ribut vs. Bayang POSTER_ULTRAMAN_RIBUT_2.jpg|An official poster for Ultraman Ribut II Ultraman-Ribut-2-Upin-Ipin-12.jpg ultraman02.jpg|Ultraman Ribut GlitterRibut.png|Glittering Ribut Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes post-5243-gfight-04.jpg|Ribut in Ultra Galaxy Fight RossoWindBluGroundribut.jpg Ributfightingstance.jpg RibutVsEteglarShot001.jpg RibutVsEteglarShot002.jpg TheUltrasescapingfromEteglar.jpg post-5243-gfight-05.jpg|Taro and Ribut Miscellaneous Screenshot (13).png|Ultraman Ribut at Karnival Upin Ipin 2015 Screenshot (17).png Screenshot (16).png Screenshot (18).png Screenshot (20).png|Ribut vs Black King Screenshot (23).png|Ribut and Zero fighting the monster Screenshot (31).png Ultraman Forever!!!.png|Ultraman Ribut presented among a group of 43 Ultra Warriors (second last row, second right) All Ultraman Introduce - YouTube - Google Chrome 9_12_2017 2_11_46 PM.png 28161529_2050266414988628_887807311282470564_o.jpg 60860333_2750113375003925_7416229418525261824_n.jpg|Alien Magma, Ultraman Ribut and Ultraman King 28161991_2049435361738400_4519465703317018936_o.jpg|Zero, Ribut and Tiga 27993630_2049435161738420_3799161872018794742_o.jpg|Ultraman Great and Ribut AnotherRibutRender.png Trivia *Suit Designer: Takeuchihttps://twitter.com/aws49T8EvYnPX7U/status/1229582252427767809?s=19, Masayuki Goto's junior designer. *Originally debuting as a CGI character, Ribut's costume first made its appearance in Upin & Ipin Carnival in 2014. Later, he is made as an official character in 2016, starting from his appearance in episode 155 (final episode) of New Ultraman Retsuden, Ribut is officially presented among the 43 Ultraman group alongside Ultraman Orb. Later during Ultraman Day in Suginami Kokaido of the same year, he appears during the all Ultraman lineup and like all presenting Ultra Warriors, he is given a personal introduction: . *Ultraman Ribut appears to be a blend of various Ultras. **His overall design is similar to that of Ultraman's. **His shoulder and chest design bear resemblance to Zoffy, minus the Star Marks. **He has a flatter face, similar to that of Ultraman Jack, though his is 'longer'. ***Another allusion to Jack is that he keeps a multipurpose tool on his left hand to aid him in battle, much like Jack does with the Ultra Bracelet. **His ears resemble those of Ultraman Great's. **His fighting stance resembles Ultraman Tiga's. **He has large crystals on his arms and shins similar to Ultraman Ginga. *Ribut is the first original Asian Ultra not to come from from Japan. *Ultraman Ribut is also the first Ultra to be presented fully in CGI animation. *Ultraman Ribut is the second Ultra that is named after a word from the Malay language after Ultraman Tiga. *Ultraman Ribut is the first Ultra who was introduced as a dream character. However, he is proven to exist in the real world when Upin and Ipin wake up to find his transformation items present in their room. *Whereas previous non-Japanese Ultras have been seen alongside those from the main series, Ultra Galaxy Fight is one of the first times a 'foreign' Ultra has played a significant role whilst appearing alongside the established cast at the same time. References id:Ultraman Ribut ms:Ultraman Ribut Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Category:Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Characters Category:Heroes